A kiss
by pikachu203
Summary: This is a gift for cloudyWingless. Roxas and Axel go on a mission to Earth, but while they're there Roxas gets hurt and Axel has to take him back... Basically AkuRoku fluff... Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.


**A Kiss**

** Now, before I say anything more, this story is for cloudyWingless as a sort of get-well card for her injury. So, no the only times I will write yoai is for her. It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not into writing about it. **

** I will most likely not write any more yoai unless it is requested by a friend…**

** So this is AkuRoku fluff mainly… Enjoy.**

(**Roxas's POV**)

I frowned curiously, "Axel, where are we going?"

Axel shrugged at me and gave me the familiar smirk that made me smile back every time, "Xemnas said we were going on a mission to a place called Earth."

"Earth, huh," I muttered, too caught up in staring at him to even remember what he was talking about, "What's an Earth?"

Axel chuckled, "Earth's a world, Roxy. We need to go do recon there."

_Roxy?_ I shook off the nickname and tried to snap myself out of the trance I had inadvertently fallen into by staring at Axel, "Right recon… But I have a keyblade, why did they send me on recon?"

Axel stretched as we reached the end of the corridor of darkness and entered the incredibly bright world of Earth. We landed on a sidewalk in a small town. The sun was rising over the trees in the distance and the town itself was pretty deserted this early.

Axel took of his coat, folded it up and shoved it in his back pocket. I felt a really weird burning sensation behind my cheeks that I didn't understand. "Axel! You can't just strip on the street!"

Axel shrugged, "Last time I checked this was a covert operation, " he shoved his rolled up coat, "The two of us need to blend in."

The burning sensation in my cheeks grew and I still didn't understand any of it, "A-axel…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Roxas," Axel replied and we started wandering around the town.

(**Axel's POV**)

Roxas was blushing. It was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen, his face was red and his ears were pink and he was shaking slightly and purely looked embarrassed.

I smiled, and held his hand, and he turned even redder, "What are you doing?"

"An experiment," I replied mischievously.

Roxas stuttered nervously, "I-I t-thought that only V-Vexen did experiments."

"I'm experimenting with an emotion Roxas," I turned his head to face me, "I want to see if nobodies can feel it."

Roxas found a distraction quickly, "Oh, hey look a heartless!"

It was a shadow and he chased it into the woods, key blade drawn, "Get back here you little monster!"

I sighed and shook my head, following him slowly. I walked into the trees which were a lot more thick then I thought they were, and I could hardly take a step without getting hit by a branch or tripping over a tree root. After five minutes of slashing through thick foliage I shouted, "Roxas where are you?"

A scream of pain hit my ears in response. I ran towards it, trying to fight through the branches, "Roxas?"

I nearly stepped on him when I found him. He was laid out on the ground, holding his ankle in pain. The shadow heartless was nowhere to be seen. I knelt down next to him, "What happened?"

"The heartless got away," Roxas said sadly.

I sighed, "I don't care about the heartless, and I care about you more."

I pulled off his boot to examine his ankle, "I tripped over a tree root and it twisted."

I moved his foot around gently from the heel and put his shoe back on, "I think it's just sprained. We should go back and get that checked out."

"I don't think I can walk," he whispered sheepishly.

I sighed and picked him up, "Come on. I've got you."

On our way back to the portal he sat up a little, "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a kiss," he asked curiously.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "A kiss? It's a display of affection between two people."

"Can nobodies kiss," Roxas asked, curious as usual.

"Yes, yes they can," I replied, calmly, though my face was starting to turn as red as my hair.

After another long awkward pause Roxas asked, "Will you show me?"

"Show you what," I asked.

"Show me how to kiss," he requested softly.

I found my voice again after a moment and said, "Alright sure…"

I gave him a small kiss on the lips and he smiled at me afterwards, "Thank you, Axel."

"No problem."

"Will you give me another one sometime," Roxas asked.

"Any time you want, Roxas, any time," I replied.

**The End**

** You're welcome, cloudyWingless, and yes, Roxas's injury was based on yours… Anyway, I finally got to posting more stories, so that's good, even though I still keep writing one-shots ( except for Time Management…)**

** Don't leave a review if you're just going to flame, and don't bother reading it if you don't like it.**

**Peace**

**-Pikachu203**


End file.
